Es MI hermano
by LuxLoquisha
Summary: Pain le encarga a Itachi cuidar una niña de 7 años, a itachi no le parece buena idea al principio sin embargo logra encantarse, Sasuke en un intento de ir a arreglar sus problemas con itachi descubre que alguien mas le dice Nii-san a SU hermano ¿Acaso son celos?
1. Chapter 1

¡Es MI hermano!

 **Hola! Bueno em… es mi prime** _ **fic**_ **y bueno espero que les agrade mucho, dejen reviews plz!**

 _ **Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi, mas bien a Masashi Kishimoto**_

Una mañana cualquiera Itachi salía a las 7:00 a.m a la universidad, nunca había alguna novedad o algo que realmente lo impresionara, siempre tenía el promedio más alto de la clase, también destacaba en deporte, era pretendido por casi todas las chicas de la universidad ¡era la vida perfecta! Bueno…casi perfecta. Si hay algo que Itachi realmente deseaba, era volver a reconciliarse con su hermano menor, Sasuke, ambos han estado peleados por muchos años desde el accidente de sus padres, Sasuke cree que Itachi fue el culpable de su muerte y por eso lo odia hasta morir.

Al llegar seguía con su rutina, iba a clases, llegaba el recreo, escuchaba alguna que otra confesión amorosa de alguna chica, clases de nuevo, almuerzo, ultimas clases y de vuelta a casa.

-¡Itachi! –Sonó una voz autoritaria a sus espaldas llamándolo, al voltear se da cuenta de que era Pain, el presidente del Centro Estudiantil Akatsuki que se encargaba de arreglar conflictos de la Universidad y los estudiantes.

-Pain, lo siento no te vi ¿Sucede algo?- A Itachi de vez en cuando lo llamaban para que ayudara en algunos asuntos del Centro Estudiantil, favores o labores algo simples o medias pero de gran importancia, pero esta vez era algo más que eso.

-Bueno sabes que gracias a ti hemos podido conseguir mucho más de lo esperado, se que te debemos mucho- Una interrupción por parte de Itachi lo detuvo.

-No me deben nada, los ayude porque…bueno, me gusta mucho ayudar a las personas, sobre todo si son mis amigos.

-Es muy considerado Itachi, pero de todas formas te devolveré de alguna forma todos los favores que me has hecho. Bueno, volviendo al tema, necesito que me ayudes en algo grande.

-Está bien, soy todo oídos.

-Verás, el Centro Estudiantil ha decidido ayudar en asuntos más allá de la universidad, he notado que te gustan mucho los niños pequeños y bueno, este favor o más bien _misión_ quiero que sea exclusiva para ti, además te ayudará mucho.

-Y… ¿En qué consiste?- Itachi lo miró algo sorprendido, no es que le molestara ayudar en algo ajeno a la universidad, pero le dio mucha pero mucha curiosidad sobre todo por lo que Pain mencionó acerca de su gusto por niños pequeños.

-Hehehe…Bueno, al parecer te interesó mucho esta misión. Lo dejaremos hasta aquí, tómalo como una sorpresa, te lo explicaré en un momento con alguien especial, se que esta misión te ayudará mucho más allá de seguir obteniendo buena reputación.

\- P-pero Pain! No puedes dejarme hasta aquí con la información, ¡al menos explícame algo más!-Pain se marchó e Itachi no podía aguantar tanta curiosidad, es en este momento donde le gustaría quedarse a dormir en la universidad y esperar a que llegue luego el siguiente día.

Llegando a su hogar estaba algo nostálgico, cuando Pain le recordó su gusto sobre los niños, recordó sus días junto a Sasuke donde lo hacía sonreír siempre…sin embargo se arrepentía de no haber pasado todo el tiempo con el, poniéndole excusas y no haberle dicho toda la verdad de lo que sucedió con sus padres en su muerte.

 _-Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos vimos Sasuke, quisiera poder verte de nuevo y pedirte unas disculpas…_ -En la mente de Itachi solamente volaban pensamientos nostálgicos y curiosos; realmente ¿Qué quería Pain con tal misión? ¿Persona especial? Quizá se refería a Konan, su novia, ya van a cumplir 1 año de noviazgo y Pain para ser frío también tiene su lado romántico.

No logró dormir bien, se volteó toda la noche en la cama, se levantaba al baño, a beber agua, etc. Ya eran las 7:10, ' _Oh oh',_ se retrasó.

-No puede ser! Llegaré atrasado, debo apurarme ya!- Itachi casi vuela de su cama, con suerte alcanzo a desayunar una tostada que ni siquiera parecía estar tostada, aceleró todo lo que pudo en el auto, ' _Genial…',_ el tráfico estaba fatal, _'Esta bien esta bien no pierdas la calma',_ el trafico pasaba lento a diferencia del tiempo que se iba volando; Itachi seria perdonado, seria la primera vez que llega atrasado.

Ya en la universidad, pasada las disculpas a los maestros y pasada la clase, llega el recreo, Itachi no ve a Pain y se desespera mas ' _Por favor dime que vino…'_ ¡Wow cuanta curiosidad tenía Itachi! Las clases pasaban e Itachi se desesperaba mas por salir.

 _16:45 … 16:50 … 16:55 … 16:56 … 16:57 …16:58 … 16:59 … 16:59 … 17:00._

 _-¡AL FIN!_ –Itachi buscaba y buscaba a Pain pero no lo veía, buscó en los corredores, canchas, gimnasio, cafetería y nada… ' _No puede ser… ¿Por qué Pain?'_ Pensaba algo molesto.

-Itachi.- ' _Hasta que apareciste Pain'_ Estaba algo molesto pero feliz, ansiaba por saber que le pediría.

-Al fin Pain, me tenías con la cabeza en las nubes.

-Bien, ahora sígueme para poder explicarte con todo detalle.

-Esta bien, seré todo oídos.

Pain lleva a Itachi al jardín de la universidad, el lugar mas tranquilo del establecimiento. Mientras iban llegando al lugar a Itachi le llamó la atención que en uno de los arboles había una niña de unos 8 años apróx. Esperando muy probablemente a Pain.

-Bien Itachi, dije que te lo diría teniendo a una persona muy especial y aquí está, te la presento…Itachi, ella es Akemi, tiene 7 años y va a estar a tu cuidado.

-¿Qué?-Itachi se sorprendió bastante por la misión, ¿cuidar a una niña pequeña? ¿7 años? ¿y sus padres? ' _oh no…'_

Pain aparta un poco a Itachi de la niña para darle mas detalles y explicarle.

-Verás, tu eres bueno empatizando con cualquiera, sobre todo los niños, es por eso que te quise dar esta tarea, Akemi tiene muchos problemas de sociabilización con los adultos mas que nadie, y quiero que la cuides y le enseñes ciertos valores mientras le buscamos padres ¿Si?

\- P-pero Pain, ¿si sabes lo que significa CUIDAR a una niña? Es difícil que entre en confianza conmigo, soy un completo extraño y además, ¿Cómo quieres que la cuide cuando venga a estudiar?

-Itachi…por favor, además te hará bien cuidarla.

-¿Por qué lo piensas?

-Tengo una buena corazonada.

-Está bien…

-¡Bien! Los dejaré solos para que…se conozcan mas.

-Adiós Pain…

Hubo unos segundos muy incómodos y eternos, hasta que Itachi lo rompió para entablar confianza con la pequeña niña, la cual parecía asustada desde que se fue Pain.

-Hola… ¿Akemi cierto?-Itachi le dedicó una sonrisa cálida a la pequeña, la cual parece haber funcionado para haberle dado aunque sea una pequeña sensación de alguien para confiar.

-Ho…Hola…-Era alguien tímida, bueno mientras no fuera de temperamento fuerte está bien, siempre preferencia a la gente mas tranquila que desastrosa.

-Soy Itachi, puedes decirme como quieras, yo te cuidaré por un tiempo, prometo que la pasaremos bien!-Itachi parecía algo nervioso en su interior, principalmente por sus estudios.

-Itachi nii-san?- _Nii-san…_ _nii-san…_ _nii-san…_ Esa frase quedó revoloteando en su cabeza, _Sasuke,_ era lo que se le venía cada vez al escuchar Nii-san.

-…Hehe…Bien creo que te agrado ¿No? Mejor vamos a casa antes de que anochezca.

-C…claro…-Itachi le toma la manita a Akemi, pensándolo bien tal vez no sería tan malo cuidarla, le daría mas ¿emoción? A su vida.

Llegando a la casa de Itachi, le preparó su habitación, mientras que el dormiría en el sofá.

-Itachi nii-san…

-Si?

-…t-tengo hambre…-Itachi la miró cálidamente y fue a la cocina para buscarle algo que le gustase.

-Te gustan las tostadas?

-…Si.

-Esta bien, ya te preparo unas.

Luego de que Itachi preparara la comida, se alistaron para dormir, Itachi ya lo había decidido, mañana congelaría sus estudios hasta que Akemi tuviera padres.

Fue una noche extraña, al principio sentía algo de frío, sin embargo de un momento a otro sintió una sensación cálida y agradable.

Al despertar se da cuenta de algo 'extraño', no sabía si reaccionar bien o mal, Itachi se lo tomó con calma, además fue tierno, Akemi al parecer le daba miedo dormir sola, y se fue a medianoche junto a Itachi para dormir sin que el se diera cuenta.

Se levantó cuidadosamente para no despertarla, se vistió y comenzó a preparar el desayuno, el apetito de un niño se activa casi instantáneamente cuando Itachi comenzó a preparar las tostadas y el café.

-Itachi Nii-san?

-Akemi, buenos días hehe, estabas despierta?

-No…

-Bueno…despertaste en hora buena.

-Que hay en la tasa?

-Café

-No hay leche?

-Te la prepararé enseguida.

Todo eso de preparar el desayuno, poner la leche, tostada…' _cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde la ultima vez que desayuné con Sasuke?'_

-Akemi, ya esta todo listo.

-Gracias.

-No hay de que…Entonces, tienes 7 años ¿no?

-Los cumplí el mes pasado…

-Ya veo, feliz cumpleaños atrasado pequeña hehe… - Itachi le revolvió suavemente el pelo a la chica, notó una pequeña risa suave y un leve rubor en sus mejillas, como si fuera la primera vez que la felicitaran por su cumpleaños.

-G…gracias Itachi nii-san.

-No hay de que Akemi.- No había tenido un desayuno tan agradable en años, le empezaba a agradar la compañía de la chica, y bastante.

Ya terminado el desayuno Itachi comenzó a recoger las cosas de la mesa, Akemi lo ayudó, fue bastante agradable, así terminó mas rápido.

Partieron a la universidad (Itachi no la podía dejar sola en la casa), pero para que el hiciera el trámite de congelar sus estudios temporalmente, estarían hasta medio día nada mas.

Al llegar se robaron todas las miradas, principalmente las de…chicas…

' _Por favor espero que no nos rodeen ni sigan…'_

' _Itachi? Con una niña?' 'Será alguna hermana?' 'No se parecen' 'Hija!?' 'Lo dudo bastante…'_

Murmullos femeninos por doquier, las chicas empezaron a seguir al galán, Itachi sabia que dentro de poco lo intentarían aprisionar, asi que tomó a Akemi en brazos.

En un par de segundos se escucho un enorme suspiro de sus acosadoras, se apresuró mas a llegar a hacer los trámites. Dejó a Akemi esperando en el hall.

Cuando sale se da cuenta de que la pobre Akemi estaba rodeada de sus pretendientes acosadoras.

-Akemi. – La voz sonó tan autoritaria que todas se apartaron y le dieron la pasada a la pequeña quien corrió a los brazos de Itachi.

-Itachi nii-san, quiero irme de aquí…

-Tranquila pequeña, nos iremos ahora.- Itachi lanzó una mirada amenazante a todas como una señal de advertencia. Ya era oficial, Itachi dejó sus estudios temporalmente asi que se ahorraría el acoso de las mujeres.

Mientras iban en el auto se topan con el tráfico, aunque no era tan grande

' _Creo que esta si que te la tendre que cobrar Pain'_

Una dulce voz interrumpió sus pensamientos, una voz delicada que estaba a su lado.

-Que querían esas señoras? –Era obvio por que Akemi quería saber sobre las chicas que la rodearon haciéndole preguntas y mas preguntas sobre quien era y que era de Itachi. El que le dijera señoras le causó bastante gracia a Itachi.

-Hahaha, bueno, son solo personas sin cerebro, cuidado con que te lo coman pequeña! –Itachi andaba de muy buen humor como para bromear un poco.

-Jejeje…jiji…-Ya pasado el tráfico fueron camino a casa tranquilamente y charlando un poco.

-¿Qué te gusta hace Akemi?

-Hmm…me gusta ver animales…

-Ya veo, te gusta alguno en particular?

-Pues…hmmm…las…aves?

-Bueno, podemos ir algún día al zoológico si quieres.

-Enserio!?

-Hehehe claro que si!- Primera vez en años que sentía emoción prometer algo, Pain tenía razón, si que le haría bien.

Iban llegando a casa, a Itachi le pareció ver una silueta muy familiar y cercana.

Al bajarse Itachi quedó casi en shock, un montón de sentimientos encontrados que harían de este día especial.

-…Sasuke?-La mirada de Itachi se perdió en la de su hermano, ¿tanto ha cambiado?

-…Itachi…-El también parecía algo sorprendido sin embargo…

-Itachi nii-san. –Hubo una voz delicada que sonó detrás de Itachi, a los segundos apareció una pequeña niña de cabello rubio suave. ¿Acaso Itachi decidió reemplazarlo?

-¿'Itachi Nii-san'? ¿Que?-Al parecer Sasuke por primera vez ha sentido una sensación irritable al ver a otra persona diciéndole Nii-san a SU hermano.

Quiza que pensará Sasuke de Itachi ahora…

 **Primer fic! QuQ Espero hayan disfrutado TnT Soy nueva en esto xddd Bye y dejen reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holaa .w. Bueno aquí una actualización(¿) Si les gusta bueno invito a dejar review sugerencia o critica, sería mas…motivador(¿) Bueno aquí ya dejo el cap D:**

-Nii-san? Itachi?-Sasuke miraba confundido la escena, jamás había visto aquel rostro de la menor ¿Qué pasaba aquí?

-Creo que llegué en un mal momento…Itachi.

-Sasuke, no te alteres, no avisaste que vendrías.-Itachi no sabía como reaccionar, hacía años que no lo veía y ahora que aparezca de la nada y se ponga ¿celoso? De una niña pequeña, le parecía absurdo, al menos algún breve aviso ¿no?

-No estoy alterado…quien es ella? –La voz de Sasuke parecía la de una novia celopata, Akemi no sabía ni como mirar a Sasuke, su tono y mirada ya en si daban miedo.

-Es Akemi, Pain me encargó cuidarla hasta que encontremos alguna pareja que quiera adoptarla…-La mirada de Sasuke era mas curiosa y a la vez, extraña, ya de primera vista pareció agarrarle odio a la pequeña niña.

-Huerfana? Hmp…Vaya que pena tu vida.-Itachi miró muy molesto a Sasuke, como podía ser tan insensible?

-SASUKE.

-Que!?.-Akemi se escondió detrás del Itachi, ya sabía quien sería el dueño de sus pesadillas.

-Itachi Nii-san…quiero entrar… -Una voz delicada susurraba detrás de Itachi, mientras que el buscaba una solución a la incomoda situación en la que estaban envueltos.

-Mejor vayamos dentro ¿Si? Será mas cómodo charlar ahí. –Unas miradas afiladas se cruzaron entre los hermanos, y una pequeña ojeada llena de odio por parte de Sasuke hacia la niña.

-Bien, pero no me quedaré mucho tiempo. –La voz cortante de Sasuke era tenebrosa, no para Itachi, pero si para un infante.

Ya dentro, Itachi dejó a Akemi en su habitación, mientras que el se fue con Sasuke al comedor a hablar. En un principio fue un silencio bastante incómodo, ninguno de los hermanos lo quizo interrumpir en el intercambio silencioso de miradas. No pasan 5 minutos y Sasuke decide hablar.

-¿Sabes cuanto tuve que pasar por tu estúpida ausencia? Tienes idea alguna?-La voz de Sasuke sonaba decepcionada, furiosa, traicionada.

-Se que fue difícil…pero, mírate, has logrado mucho, no?-La voz de Itachi sonaba algo temblorosa, estaba muy arrepentido de no haber estado ahí para su hermano, cuidarlo, apoyarlo, haberle sido sincero…

-¡Ja! Claro claro, con toda esa soledad fue tan fácil! Ja Ja Ja…Por favor Itachi, ¿realmente ibas a reemplazarme asi tan fácil por esa huérfana mocosa de 7 años? Que bajo caes.

-Sasuke, por favor, no te pongas odioso, se que tengo gran culpa de lo sucedido y vaya que me arrepiento pero…

-¡Nada de PERO! O sea aparte de ser culpable del accidente de nuestros padres ¡Me abandonas! JA JA JA

-¡Suficiente! ¿Qué te pasa que no puedes calmarte?

-¿¡Que qué me pasa!? Mas bien que NO me pasa…

-Un momento…estas celoso?

-Si…claro…lo que tu digas.

-Es una pregunta, si o no?

-No.

-Entonces por que armas un escándalo?

-Porque es molesto.

-¿Qué es molesto?

-Ver que me abandones y me reemplaces.

-En otras palabras son celos.

-YA TE DIJE QUE NO-SON-CELOS.

-Hmm…claro.

-Tks…eres patético ¿lo sabes?

-Por favor no te pongas como una nena…

-¿Quién está siendo nena?

-Tu.

-Etto…I-itachi Nii-san…

-Lo que faltaba…la mocosa huérfana…

-…hola…-Akemi no supo ni que decir, nada mas agacha su mirada intimidada por Sasuke.

-Sasuke, ya deja de hacer rabietas, no eres un niño. Ven Ak. –Itachi lleva a Akemi a su habitación, y le dice que ignore a Sasuke.

-Itachi, acaso ya eres padre? Hmp…

-Por que sigues aquí?

-Tu por que crees?

-Olvidalo…

Itachi fue a buscar un vaso de agua a la cocina, en ese entonces Sasuke ingresa a donde estaba la pequeña Akemi, para "hablar"

-Oye.

-…Itachi Nii-san dijo que debo ignorarte…-se tapa con las sabanas su cabeza.

-No le digas "nii-san" no es tu hermano ¿si?

-El dijo que SI podía…

-¿Quieres guerra mocosa?

-¿Hice algo mal?

-Si, EXISTIR.

-Vaya…-Hay personas crueles, pero de siniestras no faltan, Sasuke estaba alterado por una posible amenaza que le haga perder a su hermano mayor.

-¿Por qué entraste?

-I-itachi…

-Itachi Nii-san…

-Si?

-Sasuke dijo que es malo que yo exista…

-….-

-Que?-La mirada de Itachi parecía enfurecerse un montón, empezaba a dar miedo

-Que tan manipuladora eres mocosa?

-Sasuke, largo.

-Oye!

-AHORA

-Tsk…maldita huérfana, me las pagaras…

-Dejate de hablar tonterías, ya vete.

Sasuke abandona la casa de Itachi, lleno de impotencia, esto era la guerra para el, y la ganaría, es un Uchiha ¿no?.

Itachi se disculpa con la pequeña Akemi y le dice que Sasuke estaba pasando por momentos difíciles y no había estado durmiendo bien, por otra parte a Itachi se le hizo muy comica la actitud de Sasuke, como si fuera una novia celopata. Menuda estupidez.

Sasuke intenta planear todo lo que hará, quería dejar mal a Akemi, pero no sabía como, la forma mas fácil era hacer que se meta en problemas, habría que irritar a Itachi.

Al día siguiente Itachi estaba haciendo el almuerzo cuando escucha el timbre de su hogar. Al abrir se da cuenta de que era Sasuke ¿Qué quería ahora? Lo hace entrar, lo invita a almorzar intentando enmendar las cosas, Sasuke acepta pensando en un plan "malévolo" para dejar mal a Akemi.

-Estaré en la cocina…si quieres ayuda o..no se…tu decides que hacer.

-No te preocupes, estaré en el living viendo tus cosas

-Esta bien…

Sasuke intenta localizar a la chica, cuando da con el blanco se acerca a ella para ver que tanto podría irritarla.

-Oye

-Otra vez tu?

-Que insolente eres mocosa.

-Claro…

-¿Aun crees poder arrebatarme a mi hermano?

-…Jamas dije que lo haría

-Pero lo pensaste.

-No es asi!

-Hmp si claro.

-Iré al baño, no moleste por favor.

Sasuke la sigue y no le deja hacer sus necesidades, al contrario…

-¡JA!

-P-pero…

-Tú!, tu me obligas a hacer esto.-Sasuke había empujado a Akemi a la bañera y le lanza agua. Sin darse cuenta, se da vuelta el envase para producir espuma, dejando el baño lleno de esponjosidad.

-Hey basta!

-Jamas!

Ambos comienzan una lucha de espuma, dejando el baño todo desordenado y sucio, sin darse cuenta Sasuke se divertía, Akemi solamente tiraba espuma a todas partes.

¿Qué ha pasado aquí?

-Sasuke!?

-I-itachi!?

-Akemi..?

-Itachi Nii-san…

Todos se miraron extrañados…sobre todo porque dejar desordenado el baño de Itachi era un logro.

-Que acaban de hacer…

-Tu mocosa fue quien lo provocó.

-No es cierto!

-SI! Es cierto.

-No!

-Si!

-Noo!

-SII!

-Basta.

-Sasuke ayudame a limpiar.

-Pero!

-Sh, calla y ayuda. Akemi, esperame en la habitación, ya te busco ropa limpia.

-…Esta bien…

Akemi se fue calladita a la habitación para esperar, mientras Sasuke e Itachi limpiaban el desastre que causaron.

Itachi cruza una mirada tranquila con Sasuke diciendo 'Gracias'

-Sasuke…me alegra que…bueno, es decir…espero que te hayas divertido…

-Eh…que?

-Eso, después de lo que pasó ayer, fue bueno que te divirtieras con ella…

-De que hablas?

-Hmp…no te hagas

-Tsk…no estábamos jugando.

-Lo que digas hermano.

Mientras seguían limpiando Sasuke resbala cayendo encima de Itachi con su rostro ¿cerca? Bien! Que incómodo momento entre hermanos, no? No?

-Sasuke?...que haces?

 **No pos…hasta aquí el cap a_a si les gusta plz denme alguna review! :c y espero hayan disfrutado:D quiero continuar la historia, claro si a ustedes también les gusta, bye! =D=**


End file.
